The Boss's Wife
by BeautifulDisaster123
Summary: Sequel to, "Ambassador's Daughter" please read first. -What hotch and emily finaly reunite after all there years apart and the fire is still there. they will have to over come obsticals to be together, but will they both think there troubles are worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to my story "Ambassador's Daughter". it cant really stand on its own so it would only make since to go and read my first one to have this story make since :)**

* * *

><p>Just as Emily was finished straightening Hotch's tie, they heard a knock on his door. It had been nearly an hour after the blinds were closed and they both knew they would have some people to answer to for closing them. Hotch leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Emily's slightly bruised lips before calling, "Come in,"<p>

Emily sat on Hotch's desk to the side of his seat. She turned to look at the door as a tall, dark skinned, muscular, alpha male walked into Hotch's office. "Hey Hotch, I just… ah… needed to give you my… um… report, stuff, I just finished." the man seemed to be talking to Hotch but he had his eyes on Emily. Once he placed the file on Hotch's desk, he turned to her with a full bright smile, "I'm Agent Derek Morgan," he introduced.

Emily smiled and looked up to him. She got off of Hotch's desk and walked around to the other side. She extended her hand to him as she said, "I'm FBI Agent Emily Prentiss, nice to meet you," she said as he took her hand with his.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all Hotch's, I'm sure," Morgan teased causing Emily to blush slightly. They both looked to Hotch and saw how hard he was fighting with himself to keep his face under control. "But hey, I'm not the man to judge you, by all means, enjoy life." Morgan said with a smirk as he nodded to Emily, "Goodbye Agent Prentiss, see you around," he said walking out of Hotch's office and back down to the bull pen.

Garcia sat on Morgan's desk as she awaited his report on the woman in their Boss's office. As Morgan approached her with a large smile, Garcia instantly became alert. She waited till he got a little closer and began to ask her questions, "Who is she? What does she look like up close? Is she pretty? Is she ugly? Was she nice? She wasn't mean was she? I can't see Hotch cheating on Haley if she's a mean person. Why is she here? What does she do? Where does she work? Does she know-"

Morgan stopped her for talking by placing his figure over her lips and smiling down to her, "Baby girl you need to calm down before I say anything, ok?"

Garcia took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok I'm as calm as I can be,"

"Ok," Morgan said as he began to tell her all he knew. That she was not married or engaged -no ring. She was more then comfortable around Hotch -sitting close to him on his desk. Was very pretty -her looks and attitude. She was polite and confident with her self and job -introduction that included a hand shake and her job title. And that her and Hotch had in fact done something dirty in his office -her reaction to his joke about pleasure. "I swear baby doll that's all I know," Morgan said as he stood Garcia up and walked her back to her office.

-Back in Hotch's Office-

Emily watched Agent Morgan leave and let out a breath as he shut the door. Emily walked back around the desk and sat in front of Hotch and crossed her right leg over her leg. Hotch placed his left hand on her right knee as he sighed, "Ok, so they know," Hotch said looking up at Emily.

She didn't feel worried about anyone knowing she wanted to be with Hotch. She wanted to be with Hotch since her night with him over ten years ago and she was not going to let him get away a second time. She placed her hand on top of his and looked down to him, "Aaron, there are plenty of people in the FBI that are together, some even get married," she said and caught the smile form on Hotch's face.

"I know Em. I know," he said rubbing his thumb across her smooth pant leg. He looked up to her eyes and muttered, "But they know I am already married,"

Emily sighed and nodded, understanding what he was thinking about. "You're worried about your wife. That's understandable," Emily said, removing her hand from his.

Hotch leaned forward and took her hand in his. He placed a kiss to the back of her hand and looked up to her, "I want to be the one to tell her, not one of my co-workers," he emphasized.

Emily nodded and smiled down to him, "Well why don't you go and introduce me to your team so you can go and tell your wife," Emily suggested.

Hotch smiled and nodded, "Good idea," he said as he stood and she slid off of his desk to fallow after him. Hotch got to his door and opened it for Emily to walk out first. She stepped out of Hotch's office and waited for him to stand by her side before continuing down the cat walk and into the bull pen. Emily noticed a younger man sitting at a desk with a pretty blonde woman talking to him while the only Agent she recognized sat at his desk. Agent Derek Morgan; instinctively, she walked towards him with Hotch at her side. "Hey, Morgan, do you think you could show Agent Prentiss around?" Hotch asked.

Morgan stood up from his desk and a smirk grazed his mouth, "Why don't you Hotch?"

"I have business to take care of and I wanted someone capable and trusting to do this," Hotch replied as if Emily was a fragile and precious object.

Morgan shook his head and smiled, guessing that the type of business that he had to take care of alone was the type that involved Haley and divorce papers. "Sure man, I can show her around." Morgan said seeing his unit chief relax.

"Thanks, I should be back with in a couple of hours," Hotch said to Morgan and then looked to Emily, "I'll call if I will be any later," he said. It was so hard for him to resist the almost over powering urge he had to kiss her good bye.

Emily noticed the urge in his eyes and smiled. She placed her hand in his and nodded, "Take as long as you need, I'm sure I am I'm good hands here with your people," she said letting go of his hand. Hotch nodded and walked out of the bull pen and then to the elevators. Once he was out of sight, Emily turned to Morgan with a smirk of her own, "Now I hope I did not just lie to him about being in good hands,"

Morgan smiled wide and shook his head, "Trust and believe that you did not lie to him Agent Prentiss," Morgan said nodding his head over to the blonde woman and the younger looking man behind him, "Lets socialize you with the rest of the team," he turned and walked over to the two people. Emily fallowed close behind him as they approached them. "Agent Prentiss, this is Agent Jareau, she is our Media Liaison," Morgan said gesturing towards the blonde. JJ smiled at Emily and Emily was not shy about smiling back to her. "And this little guy, is Agent Spencer Reid," Morgan said placing his hand on the younger man's head and tussled his hair playfully, "Don't let his age fool you though, this little man is smarter then anyone I know," Morgan said as the younger man stood up to prevent Morgan from continuing to mess with his hair.

"Cut it out Derek," JJ ordered Morgan and then looked to Reid, "Relax Spence he's just messing with you," she said with a smile as she walked over to Emily who had been standing on the side watching the two men.

"Sorry, I would like to say he is not like this all the time, Agent Prentiss, but he kind of is," JJ apologized.

Emily laughed, "You don't need to apologize for them Agent Jareau," Emily said as she became comfortable with the other woman. It felt nice to be around another woman for a change. Emily turned to her with a small smile, "You can call me Emily by the way,"

"And you -Emily- can call me JJ," the blonde said with a smile. As Agents Morgan and Reid began to joke around more, Emily and JJ walked off down the hall. Once the boys were out of sight, JJ decided to get to know this mysterious woman, "So, Emily, what agency do you work for?" she asked casually.

"This one, in fact I was just transferred from the Chicago office to here," Emily said walking slowly alongside JJ, "Aaron will be my boss in a week," Emily said forgetting to use his professional name.

JJ -of course- caught the slip up and smirked as she dug farther for information, "Aaron huh, first name basis with your boss already," she teased,

"No, no, I've known him for much longer then just an hour," she assured JJ only being able to imagine what she must think of her.

"Oh? How far do you guys go back? Before Haley?" JJ asked innocently.

Emily paused in her walk for a moment as she thought of who this Haley person could be. Then she remembered that Hotch had gotten married and that must have been her name, "I do not know, all I know is that I met Aar- Agent Hotchner about thirteen or fourteen years ago," she said shrugging. She knew that when her and Hotch had been together there had never even been a mentioning of another woman, nor were there any signs of another woman in the hotel room he had.

JJ's perfectly shaped eye brows shot up at the time laps, 'Jesus, they really do go way back' JJ though to herself as she continued to walk towards Garcia's office. She knew that if Garcia found out that JJ had been hanging out with the mystery woman alone and didn't come to visit her that she would be in deep trouble.

Emily continued walking with JJ as they moved off of the topic of herself and on to more general topic's like the schools then both went to and what they both liked. As they approached the door to the tech analysis room, JJ looked to Emily, "I'd like you to meet Agent Garcia, she's really nice."

Emily nodded and walked in after JJ into the room full of computer screens, "Hey Pen, I was just showing our new Agent around." JJ said as Emily moved up to the side of JJ as she looked to new blonde in the chair in front of the screens. "Her name is-"

"Emily Anne Prentiss. Born October 12, 1971. 5 foot 7 and 165 pounds. The only daughter of the former Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss. Attended multiple schools throughout your childhood as well as your teenage years. No criminal or drug history. You began your schooling at the New York University then on to Brown University then finally to Yale. After finishing school you joined the FBI and requested the BAU. You were assigned out in the mid-west for a couple of years until a week ago you were transferred here and now you are assigned to work under our beloved and fearless leader SSA Hotchner." Garcia was not only completely correct about everything she said, but she recited it to them both as if it were from a text book.

Emily looked to JJ and then to Garcia, "Um… Nice to meet you too,"

JJ giggled slightly by the shocked state Emily was in. Granted she would be worried and a little frightened if she had just gotten her life read to her as if she was a different person. "Pen is that what you have been doing since Derek brought you back here? Doing a background check?" JJ asked

Garcia nodded, "Yes, no one goes near my angels with out being cleared by me," Garcia said as she stood and looked to Emily, "No offence or anything personal, I do this to people all the time."

Emily's eyes widened a bit more and she nodded, "Good to know,"

* * *

><p>Once the women had gotten a little more relaxed around each other, they had begun to talk about girl things. The men they had dated, they guys they thought were cute in high school and college, and there favorite celebrity's. Emily hadn't even noticed that nearly two hours had already past. That was until her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket, alerting her of a text message. Emily pulled it out and glanced down to see Hotch's name on the caller id.<p>

"Who is it Emily?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"Someone," Emily answered coyly.

"Oh! Who is it!" Garcia asked.

"Who do you think Pen? It's obviously Hotch just look at her," JJ teased as she saw a small shade of pink graze Emily's cheeks. Emily blocked out the two women for a moment and opened her phone to read the message

**Aaron H:**_ Em, I will be back in about thirty minutes. I will be writing up my divorce papers tomorrow. She did not take the news good, not that I expected her too in the first place, but I didn't let her phase me. I want to be with you and I will be no matter what. No one will stop me from being with you Emily. I love you and I will see you soon. -A.H._

Emily smiled wide at the text message and she couldn't help but let out a slightly girlish giggle. The sound got both JJ's and Garcia's attention, "What are you giggling about over here," Garcia asked sliding her chair over to Emily's.

Emily closed out of the text before Garcia got to her, "Nothing, just a text message from Aa… Hotch saying that he was on his way back." Emily said, not actually lying, she just didn't go into the personal details.

Garcia eyed her a moment and then smirked, "Your thing for Hotch is so cute it's almost school-girl-crush-cute," Garcia said with a laugh.

JJ laughed and nodded, "I see it too, very cute and having just had sex in his office must be a bit thrilling to no doubt,"

Emily blushed a little harder and shook her head to try to gain control of her emotions, "But we didn't-"

"-have sex in Hotch's office," JJ and Garcia both recited.

"You stick to that story Emily," Garcia said with a smile.

After a little more talking time, Garcia, Emily, and JJ had all gotten to be quite close to each other and were even comfortable just sitting in quiet. With in twenty minutes, Emily received a text from Hotch telling her that he would be there soon and that they could have lunch in his office and talk. She excused herself from the tech room, insisting that she didn't need someone to walk her to Hotch's office. She walked out and soon became a little lost in her surroundings. After a couple of minutes of feeling like she was going around in circles, she walked up to a man in a brown suit. His hair was gray and brown and his goatee was a mix of gray, white, and brown. She took a deep breath and said, "I know this may sound stupid, but can you tell me where Agent Hotchner's office is?"

The man smirked and looked her over a minute, "not a problem, I was on my way there myself, let me take you," he offered as he began to walk Emily down a different hall. "So are you visiting here or just new?" the older man asked.

"New, I don't officially start until next week but I wanted to use that time to get to know my team mates and the building a little better so this doesn't happen again," Emily said with a smirk.

The older man laughed and shook his head, "If your on his team you need to have something wrong with you," he teased.

Emily looked up to him at they turned a corner and asked, "Why do you say it like that?"

He looked over to her but kept walking, "The only way I can think to put it is like this: they operate best dysfunctional," he said as they moved around occasional people.

Emily glanced up at the man and then ahead of her, attempting to remember her surroundings. "I don't get it," she admitted.

He laughed a little and sighed, "Everyone in his team has a quirk of there own, they are either excessively smart, picky, aggressive, obsessive, or they over analyze. But the reason they are the best is because they all have their personal quirks. So if you are going to be on there team, you need to be just a little weird in some way," he teased as they returned to the main lobby.

"Interesting," she muttered as she realized where she was, "Thanks for your help but I know were to go from here," she said with a smile.

"Not a problem," he said.

As he was about to leave, Emily stopped him, "Oh wait, I forgot, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss," she said extending her hand to him.

Like a gentlemen, the older man took her hand in his and kissed it gently, "Agent David Rossi," he said before leaving her with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! let me know if you like it or not :)<strong>

**oox-Mina**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since Emily had arrived in Quantico, Virginia. She had gotten herself settled into an apartment in the city and she had finally figured her way around the BAU. Emily had even become comfortable with her team mates; JJ had taken her in quickly and Emily was more then thankful. She loved that she had someone else to spend her day with instead of just laying around Hotch's office while he did work. Today was her last day as just a visitor and she was spending it between Hotch's and JJ's offices. She had just left Hotch's office and was walking around the cat walk to JJ's office when she saw a thin blonde woman walking out of JJ's office. Emily noticed the frustrated look on her blonde friend as she walked out of her office with the frantic woman.

As the two got closer and closer to her, she began to hear bits and pieces of the conversation. The unknown woman was in a raging rant using words like: 'bastard', 'whore', and 'that other bitch'. Emily slowed in her walk and allowed JJ and the woman to pass her. JJ glanced at Emily but said nothing. That gesture alone told Emily to just keep going and to not ask anything.

Once Emily was in JJ's office, she sat in the chair in front of her desk and waited for her friend to return. JJ walked back into her office -alone- slightly upset and locked her door. Emily looked back at her and fallowed her with her eyes till she was sitting at her desk. "JJ, who was that?" Emily asked

JJ took a deep breath and looked at Emily directly, "That was Haley."

Emily's eyes widened and she felt her face drain of blood. The woman that she had seen looked so hurt and angry. She sure as hell sounded angry from what she had heard the woman say. "Hotch's wife?" Emily asked just to confirm it to herself.

JJ nodded and sighed, "Well, not for long, she is going to talk to Hotch now"

"Why is she here at the BAU though? What was so urgent?" Emily asked confused.

JJ glanced down to her desk as she began to look over a couple of the files, "I think she wants to fight about the paper work or something." Emily stood up from her seat and walked over to JJ's -closed blind- window. Emily bit her lower lip and pulled down one of the blinds to look over at Hotch's office. She couldn't see anything because he had closed his blinds as well. JJ looked up from her file after hearing her blinds move, "Emily, something on your mind?" JJ asked.

Emily turned away from window and sighed heavily, "I don't know, I just don't like the idea of her coming here to argue with him," she admitted as she bit at her nails, "I mean what could be so damn important that she has to bring it to his work?".

"Are you afraid of her finding out about you?" JJ asked.

"Not really, I mean I don't care if she knows about me, I just," she paused and sighed heavily, "I just don't want to be the reason she comes down any harder on Hotch," she admitted.

JJ nodded, understanding what Emily was trying to say. JJ left the file open on her desk as she stood up and walked around to Emily, "Go out in the bull pen and just sit at your desk for a bit. It is the closest to Hotch's office -so you can get to him quicker- while still allowing you to seem irrelevant."

JJ's suggestion made Emily perk up. "That's a great idea," Emily said smiling slightly to herself. "Thank you JJ," she said turning to leave the blonde's office. JJ walked after her and closed her door behind her and locked it. She was not going to have a frantic and furious Haley Hotchner burst into her office unannounced again.

Emily walked down the cat walk and then down to her new desk. She pulled out her pad of paper and sighed in content. She began to doodle on the clean paper as she let her mind wonder. It was insane that she was now working under the man she had never imagined she would see again. Aaron an Emily were not supposed to have met again, that was why she was so willing to give herself over to him -as well as her raw feelings for him- for there one night together. She had never felt such pleasure and passion as she had in that one night with Aaron Hotchner. She shook herself out of her deep and heated memories. She looked down to notice that she had doodled 'Aaron Daniel Hotchner' in the middle of the page with 'I love you' in at least eight different languages around it. She changed the page and shook her head at herself attempting to relax her body as well as her mind.

She was seated across from Morgan, who was currently sitting at his desk, diligently working to finish a report. Emily noticed that occasionally he would glance at Hotch's office about every thirty secounds. Emily felt a little confused so she asked, "Morgan what are you doing?"

Morgan paused, "Hey princess," he said calling her by hey pet-name, "Just trying to finish this report before-"

Just as Morgan was about to explain himself, Haley slammed open Hotch's office door. The woman was livid as she walked -actually she stomped- out of the building. Morgan sighed heavily and threw down his pencil. "Damn," he pouted.

Emily arched her eye brow at him, "What?" she asked still not understanding what he was doing.

Morgan sighed, "Well I was going to use this report as an excuse to go in there to see what was going on, but she just left so its useless now,"

Emily narrowed her eyes at him, "Is that what you did when I first came here?" she asked as she remembered him 'conveniently' finishing a different report the day she had reunited with Hotch in his office.

Morgan looked to Emily and he couldn't fight the smirk of his face, "Maybe," Emily rolled her eyes and looked up the Hotch's office. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. As she stood to her feet, she could feel Morgan's eyes on her, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Emily moved out from her desk she decided to go and do the one thing she knew no other person could do but her right now, "Going to see Hotch," she muttered with a smile before walking up the cat walk and up to Hotch's door. She knocked on his door lightly and waited. After a couple of minutes of waiting for him to open it, she decided to open it for herself.

As she stepped into the room she immediately noticed that he was not at his desk. She stepped in farther and closed the door behind her. She began to look around and noticed Hotch was sitting in the middle of his couch. His head was in his hands as he sat hunched over to face the floor. "I did not tell you to come in," he barked with authority. It was obvious that he did not know who he was talking to.

Emily walked closer to him and whispered, "Aaron,"

Hotch immediately perked his head up from his hands and turned it to watch Emily sit down next him. He immediately wanted to take back how he had spoken to her but she looked as if she had not been effected; however, he still felt the need to groan out a, "Sorry Em,"

She shook her head and took one of his hands in hers and squeezed, "What happened," she asked with a calm voice.

Hotch leaned back until his back hit the couch. He sighed loudly and grunted in frustration, "It's Haley, she has to fight with about everything in the divorce papers. Like the house, money, furnisher, everything and anything possible to drag this all out," Hotch groaned.

Emily sighed and swung one of her legs over his lap to straddle his thighs. "Aaron," she whispered as she tilted his head up to look in his eyes, "I want you to listen to me for a moment, ok?" she asked and he nodded quickly, "Ok, good, I want you to let her have everything." she paused as she saw his eyes widened, pupils dilate, and his eye brows and hair line almost touch. "Think about this for a moment please. Let her have the house. Let her have her money. Let her have the furnisher. Tell her all you ask for is your clothing, personal affects, and designated time with your son." she paused as his face began to relax as he contemplated her suggestion. "We will take care of the rest together. You can move in with me. My apartment is not as big as a house, but it is my home now and I am more then welcome to share it with you," she stopped speaking and just waiting for him to react.

Hotch had never felt this way before -nervous and overjoyed- at the same time. His hands -that once lay idle at his sides- moved up her thighs, moved over her butt, and lay on her waist. He leaned forward so there foreheads were touching and he smiled, "Emily Anne Prentiss, I could never ask that of you," he whispered.

Emily leaned in and placed a warm kiss to his lips. Hotch gripped her waist just a bit tighter as they kissed. Emily's hands -that had been playing with the little bits of hair on Hotch's neck- ran up to the back of his head and locked in his dark hair. Hotch moved his hands to her lower back and pulled her in closer till their lower waists pressed to each other. Emily moaned in to Hotch's mouth and Hotch smiled wide. "Will this happen every time you visit me Emily?" he teased. It did seem to him however that almost every time she came to visit him in his office they would end up in some type of passionate kiss.

Emily's laughter broke their kiss as her head tipped back. Hotch took advantage of Emily's exposed neck and leaned forwards to ravish her in soft kisses. Emily's laughter quickly became soft moans, "Mmmhm, oh god, oh Aaron," she muttered as he kissed and sucked the pulse point of her neck. Hotch smiled to himself and pulled away from her neck but not before knowing that he had left at least a small mark of possession. Emily looked down to him with a smirk, "I wish but I highly doubt that this will happen nearly as much when I start working here on the clock," Emily said knowingly.

Hotch chuckled and gripped Emily's thighs tightly as he stood up from his couch. He then allowed Emily to slide from his hold to stand on her own. He kept his arms around her waist as hers were still around his neck. Hotch leaned down to press his forehead to hers and brushed his nose to hers as well. "Are you sure though?" Hotch asked with a bit of a more serious tone, telling Emily that he was back to there discussion from earlier.

Emily smiled and nodded up to him, "Just get your cloths, personals, and time with your son. That is all you will need to start your life with me Aaron. We will work on everything else together," Emily whispered softly as she leaned just a little farther up and kissed the tip of his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>let me know if you like it or not and if you would like more :)<strong>

**greengirl82: hope you liked the little love piece :)**

**oox-Mina**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily and Hotch had spent another twenty minutes sitting at his desk -her in his lap- talking about when Hotch would get his stuff and tell Haley what he and Emily had discussed. Emily had requested that he not tell Haley about herself just yet. They did both agree that they would wait some time before telling Haley with in the next two weeks. They knew that they would need to do it soon but they did not want to do it too soon. When Emily finally left his office, Hotch opened his blinds.

Emily moved to her seat and sat down at her desk. Morgan got up from his desk and leaned on the side of hers, "So, what happened?" he asked.

Emily smirked, "Haley was just trying to pick a fight about everything. I told Hotch not to worry about her and that this would all go away soon," she said simply. It wasn't a lie really; it just didn't give him many of the details of what happened.

Morgan smirked and nodded, "It took you almost a half hour to say that?" he teased

Emily smiled up to him, "Maybe it did," she shot back.

Morgan narrowed his line of vision and noticed it -the small reddish purple mark on her neck. "Oh, princess, you've got something on your neck," Morgan teased as he leaned down to look at the mark more clearly.

Emily knew exactly were Morgan was looking; it was the mark from Hotch sucking on her pulse. "I don't know what you are talking about Morgan," Emily said with a bit of a shaky voice.

Morgan's grin grew bigger, "Bull shit. Emily Prentiss, is that a hickey on your neck?" he asked as he poked fun at her uncomfortable state.

Emily jumped to her feet and backed away from Morgan, "No!" she denied quickly as well as loudly.

Morgan laughed and walked after her, "Emily's got a hickey," Morgan teased in a juvenile tone.

Emily turned and sprinted to the woman's restroom were she knew Morgan could not fallow her. She walked in to an empty rest room and relief rushed through her. She removed her hand from her neck and looked in the merrier. She could see the noticeable bite mark on the pulse point of her neck from Hotch. She shook her head and sighed, "I am going to smack him," she said to herself as she began to wet paper towels in warm water to apply it to the mark.

After a couple of minutes past, Garcia burst into the rest room with a large bag in hand. "Oh kitten let me see it," she said walking up to Emily.

Emily eyed her with a worried look, "See what?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you," Garcia said as she forcibly removed Emily's hand from her neck. Emily sighed and gave into Garcia, "Oh that's a small one, I can fix that," she said, earning her a confused but hopeful look from Emily.

"You can?" she asked with entrustment.

"Of course," she said as she sat her large bag down on the counter and looked to Emily, "Sit," she commanded while patting the counter. Emily huffed herself up to the counter and sat in front of Garcia. "Just give me a minute or two and it will be all gone," she promised. After a couple minutes of makeup, Emily's neck was clear of blemishes, "Good as new, doll-face," Garcia said with a smile.

Emily turned to look in the merrier and smiled, there was not even the smallest hint of discoloration in her neck, "You are a magic worker Penelope Garcia," Emily said as she slid off of the counter to better look at her neck line.

Garcia laughed, "Not a problem my sweet, now I do not suppose you will tell me how you came about having this problem," Garcia teased with a grin.

"Well," Emily began feeling more comfortable telling Garcia the more racy details then she would Morgan, "I went in after Haley left and I talked to him about moving in with me," she said earning a squeal from the blonde, "after we talked for a little bit, we decided to use our mouths for other things," she teased as Garcia jumped up and down, "So we kissed and it got a little heated and Hotch did this," she said pointing to the masked hickey, "Then I left his office and Morgan noticed it and he turned into a middle school boy and teased me so I ran in here,"

Garcia giggled lightly and nodded, "That's how I knew where to find you. Morgan was standing outside of the rest room laughing. When I asked him what he was up to he told me about your mark and I knew I had to come and save your day,"

Emily smiled and hugged her new friend tight, "You. Are. Amazing, PG," she muttered and then released her from her hug.

"Not a problem sugar," she replied as she walked out with Emily.

Emily and Garcia left the rest room and parted ways -Garcia to her tech universe and Emily to her desk. As Emily sat down, she noticed Morgan was playing a game on his phone. She decided not to disturb him so she could have some time to herself for awhile. As she was about to start filling out her informational packet, her iPhone vibrated in her pocket. She paused and took out her phone to see it was Hotch.

**Aaron H: **Hey, what was with Morgan?

**Emily P: **You left a mark on my neck and he saw it! It was middle school all over again with him.

**Aaron H: **Haha. I'm sorry Em. I'll be more careful next time, I promise.

**Emily P:** You say that now but you will forget. Anyway, are you going to go home tonight or are you going to come home with me?

**Aaron H:** I think I will go to get some cloths and then go to your place to spend my first night in my new home.

**Emily P: **see you then Aaron. I love you.

**Aaron H:** I love you more.

* * *

><p>Emily had just dropped off her informational forms to the section chief and was on her way out when she noticed Hotch was still in his office. Morgan had been first to leave today and Reid had not been far behind him. Garcia and JJ had just told her goodnight before she dropped off her forms and now it was just Hotch left. She gathered her things and slid on her jacket before she walked up to his office. She knocked once and then walked in, not giving him time to allow her access.<p>

"Hey," she said lightly as she noticed he was reading a case file.

"Hey, ill be done soon," Hotch said as he glanced up to Emily.

"Are you still going to stop by at Haley's?" Emily asked noticing it was already nine thirty at night.

"Yea, just to get close for tomorrow though, it won't take long," Hotch assured her as he glanced up at her occasionally.

"Oh yea?" she asked as she leaned back against the closed door, "with that?" she asked pointing to the file in his hands.

"I'm almost done," he said in the same emotionless tone.

Emily was not used to seeing him this focused and this tired. She had ever only seen the more social and tender side of him. She knew she would have to build up a thinker skin for these types of situations, but that would take her time. She let out a slow breath and leaned off of the door to open it, "ill be at home," she muttered to him as he nodded.

She walked out of the BAU and down to her car. The entire way home all she could think about was the sight of the love of hr life sitting at his desk and almost completely ignoring her. She tried to fight off the sight in her head but she just couldn't shake it. He had been so excited to come to her house tonight that she had been under the false impression that he was going to leave at a decent hour so they could spend the night together.

She pulled into her parking lot and quickly got up and into her apartment. The floors were a light wood and the walls were vibrant colors of reds, blues, greens, and whites. One wall of her living room was almost all window and it over looked high enough that you could see Washington DC. She made herself a small bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal and sat on her couch. She turned the TV on and the ten o'clock news had just started. She watched the news and ate her cereal and before she knew it, the news had changed from the ten o'clock to the 'late night eleven o'clock' news. Hotch still was not here yet. She was tired and it was growing later and later in the night. She knew she had to be at work in the morning and she needed sleep. She cleaned her bowl and spoon then sent Hotch a quick text saying good night and that the spare key was under her welcome mat.

She changed into a pair of shorts and her bra to sleep in. after locking her door and returning up to her room, she lay down in her large bed and placed her phone on the charger at her bed side. Emily closed her eyes and then drifted off to sleep, alone.

* * *

><p>Emily felt her bed move and her eyes few open wide and aware of her surroundings. She was in her room for sure. It was still dark and nothing -from her view- was out of place. She then felt a strong arm wrap around her low waist and pulled her back against a strong and muscular chest. She turned to look and saw Hotch behind her with a small smile, "I'm sorry I'm late Em," he whispered gently into her neck.<p>

Emily tuned completely on her back and looked up at Hotch. He lay on his side and was propped up on his right elbow while his left hand made small circles on her hip bone, "Aaron, what time is it?" she asked with a serious and sleepy tone.

Hotch looked down to her confused and then glanced at his watch, "It's one forty-eight in the morning," he answered.

She glared up to him and she felt his circle making on her hip stop when she did. "Do you realize that I have to wake up in three hours to get ready for work?" she asked and then continued to another question, "What the hell took you so long to even get here?" she asked with a small bark in her voice.

He paused and felt a bit guilty for waking her up, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't know I would be upsetting you," he said as he removed his hand from her waist and unwrapped his arm from her waist. "I just wanted to finish those files on my desk was all. I just wanted them done and it took a little longer then expected," he said sheepishly.

She noticed how hurt he was by her anger and she felt a little empowered as well as guilty. She took his left hand in hers and looked back into his eyes, "Why do you force yourself to work late nights Aaron?" she asked the question softly and she wanted a real answer.

Hotch sighed and relaxed a little bit, "I knew I need to get the files-"

"Don't give me that answer Aaron. We both know the case files could have waited till the morning," Emily said setting him straight.

He sighed, "I just get so wrapped up in our work sometimes. When I was with Haley before, she never questioned me for coming home late," Hotch admitted, "I guess I just got used to being wrapped in our world. I have never had someone who I can go home to that knows what I go through everyday- that sees the things we see." he said as he felt her hand grip his tighter.

"Aaron, just stop working so late for me, ok?" she asked.

"As long as I have you to come home to now, I don't think it will be too hard." Hotch said as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

Emily desperately wanted their kiss to go somewhere, but she also knew that tomorrow was her first day on the job and she needed her sleep. She kissed him back lightly and turned over on her side to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed this :) review please! please! please!<strong>

**oox- Mina**


End file.
